Aerial vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such aerial vehicles may carry a payload (e.g., cameras, sensors or microphones) configured to perform a specific function.
In some instances, such as film shooting or surveillance, it may be desirable for aerial vehicles to collect and record audio data of a target of interest. However, background noise may interfere with the audio data of the target. The background noise may be produced by the aerial vehicles in flight that are collecting the audio data.